The Role of a Traitor
by nobodymuch
Summary: Oneshot. My first song fic, with the song Savin' Me by Nickelback, for Larxene and Axel of the Kingdom Hearts series. Larxene's POV.


**A/N:** Well, it was bound to happen. I listen to music much more often than is healthy for a person, and I have extreme obsessions with many things-- Kingdom Hearts being one of these things.

I got the idea from my buddy, Tianimalz, who also did a song fic for Teen Titans to this song. So most of the thanks go to her, for giving me inspiration to use this song.

I've always adored Axel from Organization XIII, and Larxene's way awesome too. I don't care if they're Nobodies. I'll put them together if I feel like it.

Anyways, this is what happens when I watch one music video for countless times in an hour. Had the freaking song stuck in my head for a week afterwards.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts OR the song "Savin' Me". If I did, I probably wouldn't be frying my brain out on the computer right now.

**

* * *

**

**The Role of a Traitor**

"Tomorrow Larxene, tomorrow."

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

The scythe-wielder gave the blonde a reassuring look before turning on his heel and swiftly moving out through the door, hardly even rippling his cloak.

Larxene was left staring into empty space. "Tomorrow…" she echoed.

What about tomorrow? It was to be the day when the Keyblade Master himself arrived, and Marluxia's grand plot for taking over the Organization would unfold.

Somehow, Larxene had gotten herself tangled into the plot. Had it been greed? The lust for power? Or perhaps had it been the desperate attempt to push her strength to the limits, and prove she was as uncaring as she made herself to be?

Larxene just wasn't quite sure anymore.

It had all sounded so easy at first. The whole plot to lure Sora with false memories, then gain control over him, and use him to destroy the rest of the Organization had seemed little more than a cakewalk.

She had thought then that she wouldn't miss anyone. She wouldn't miss anything. There was nothing to lose, and everything to gain from a simple mutiny.

However, one name echoed throughout her mind every time she attempted to think over Marluxia's plot—Axel.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Larxene was aware that sooner or later in their recalcitrance, she would have to take him out just like all the others. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to take him out anymore.

She wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps… perhaps it was because he didn't treat her like a tool. She pestered him constantly, but never once had he coldly ignored her like the other Organization members. Usually, he just smirked and listened, always replying with a humorous comment.

And now, here she was—a traitor, scheming to take out every member of the Organization with Marluxia. Scheming to take out every single member—even Axel.

Her head was starting to throb, each detail of the plot burning into her mind like hot steel. She grimaced, walking hastily through the door in hopes of letting her thoughts wander so she wouldn't have to focus on any particular one.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

As she drifted down the halls of the castle, an open door caught her eye. The door led to Namine's room, but it seemed no one was in there.

_He must be talking with her now…_ Larxene thought to herself.

She slipped into the room, taking in the vast stillness that seemed to always settle just a moment after you entered.

Larxene's head hung for a moment as her unpleasant thoughts of her future treachery once again began to obscure her mind. Weren't Nobodies supposed to be deficient of feelings and emotions? They certainly were absent of hearts.

A gloved hand whipped to flawless face as she felt something begin to trickle down her cheek. It was… droplets of liquid that had been produced from her eyes. What had she used to call them, back when she'd had a heart? Oh yeah… tears.

Her feet shuffled backwards a bit in the room as she struggled to clear the tears from her face. She was supposed to be unrelenting, merciless, and callous—not crying in an empty room. As she backed up a bit further, an object was felt digging into her back. She twisted the other way so as to examine the item.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

It was Namine's sketchpad.

Larxene tucked it under her arm and walked towards the small balcony of the room—more tears were starting to stream from her face, and while she was examining the drawings, she didn't want anyone to barge in the room and see her crying.

As soon as she embraced the fresh air, she began fingering through the pages of the sketchpad. The very last image in particular caught her eye.

The precision and meticulousness of the portrait astounded her.

It was of Axel, and every aspect of the sketch was implemented accurately. Her fingers brushed over the portrait as though trying to absorb the beauty of it. "Axel…" she whispered, her voice nearly cracking half-way through saying his name.

And it was then that she grasped the reason of her sudden lack of enthusiasm for the scheme—he made her feel like she had a heart.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

There was the pitter-patter of hot tears hitting the paper fiercely. She couldn't back out from her agreement. Not now. Sora would be here tomorrow, and explaining to him about the danger of Marluxia would leave the risk of him finding out what the rest of the Organization wanted from him. Either way, she was a traitor.

A black sleeve wiped against her cheek, clearing the tears from her face. Her head shot up in the realization that the sleeve had not been her own.

In front of her was the familiar untarnished face, with piercing turquoise orbs and spiky red hair that seemed to rebel against even the mere thought of a comb or hairbrush. Axel. "That's not yours," he whispered in her ear, referring to the sketchpad which was still flipped open to the now tear-stained portrait of Axel himself. He grabbed her wrist, jerking her to her feet. His grip was unyielding but not painful, and he stared her directly in the eyes as there were a few magnificent instants of silence.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Axel…" she mumbled. Her face had reddened slightly in shame that he'd seen her in her current state.

"Shh." He put one finger to his lips to silence her. Then he let go of her wrist, instead putting one arm around her waist.

Larxene rested her head upon his shoulder, silently. The tears were coming again, and she made no move to wipe them away. Their lips eventually met, and both of them closed their eyes.

For now, her worries could wait. Everything was perfect at the moment. Everything would be all right, and she wouldn't have any fears until tomorrow. Because for those few moments… it was splendor. It was like she had a heart.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

* * *

**A/N:** I just read this again recently, and aaaalllll the little typos caught my eye. Ugh. I feel like I posted this only half-way finished. But oh, well. If I got started editing it, I probably wouldn't finish until August. 

xD Larxene and Axel both rock. Wewt.

Well, I might as well get ready for the flames. I'm guessing they're coming. -puts up anti-flame shield-

**An after-note:** Wow. I really was surprised that so many of you liked this. There really weren't too many Larxel fics, much less song fics and oneshots. I feel so special. Now there's like, two whole pages of them.

Anyways, thanks to all of you who've reviewed this so far.

**_Please Read and Review!_**


End file.
